


Missing You

by dldwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldwrites/pseuds/dldwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Joe visit Barry in the hospital during his coma. Later, Iris returns home and reminisces over a moment she and Barry shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

“Don’t you dare leave me Barry Allen. It’s supposed to be us against the world, remember?” Iris whispered, taking his hand.

He’d been in a coma for a little over a month now, and she could tell the doctors were beginning to lose hope. They didn’t know what to do with him. But she refused to believe he wouldn’t open those beautiful green eyes again. She’d show up at the hospital every day if she had to, anything to get him to wake up. 

“It’s getting late, baby girl. Maybe we should go,” her dad said, entering the room.

Iris turned around, surprised. She usually had to drag him away from Barry’s bedside. What was his hurry tonight?

“Everything alright, Dad?” she asked.

“Yeah, I just hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing Barry like this,” he said, his voice trembling.

Immediately, Iris stood to give him a hug. At work he might be the formidable Detective Joe West, but at home he was a big ole softy. A man who loved her and Barry to pieces, and they felt the same about him.

“Tell me everything’s going to be okay, Dad. I need to hear you say it,” she said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” he said, but his words sounded empty to Iris’ ears. 

They were the words of a man in pain. A man who was beginning to consider the possibility that the young boy he raised was never going to wake up. Iris cried harder at the thought of losing Barry, of things going back to the way they were before he came to live with them. The darkness Barry’s presence had overwhelmingly shined a light on. He simply made life better. Sure the two of them had been thick as thieves before, but there was nothing like having her best friend around all the time. They helped each other forget the horrible circumstances that had brought them together, kept them together. 

Iris pulled away from her dad and instinctively began to move towards Barry. As if being closer to him would somehow change things. Fill the hole in her heart his absence had produced.

“I’ll give you another minute with him,” her dad said, walking out of the room.

“Thank you,” she said, watching him leave. She took a deep breath before turning back to Barry.

“Dad and I are getting ready to go, but we’ll be back tomorrow. Promise,” she said, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek.

Despite the coma and the hospital’s cold, sterile environment, there was something radiating about Barry. The air around him seemed almost alive, and Iris felt the tiniest of sparks when near him. She smiled looking at Barry one last time before exiting the room to join her father.

“I’m ready,” she said, and the two of them left the hospital arm in arm.

Later that night, she lay in bed. Wrapped in Barry’s favorite blanket. She’d come up with little ways to cope since he’d been in the coma and this was one of them. She closed her eyes, thinking back to a night before Barry had been struck by lightning when the two of them had been under this very blanket watching a movie downstairs in the living room.

“God, I’ve missed this,” he’d said.

“Me too,” she’d said, resting her feet in his lap.

He’d reached underneath the blanket to tickle her toes. She’d laughed, completely at ease. With him working at the police department and her splitting her time between school and Jitters, the two of them didn’t get to see each other nearly enough. He’d sensed as much and insisted they spend the evening hanging out. She’d happily obliged.

“Will you quit it? I’m trying to watch the movie,” she’d said, turning her attention to him.

“Only if you sit beside me,” he’d replied.

“I’m already beside you,” she’d said, rolling her eyes at him.

“I don’t think so,” he’d said, patting the space next to him as best he could with her legs in the way.

“Fine,” she’d said, before moving.

“Is it a crime to want my best friend in the whole world close to me?” he’d asked.

“I’m your only friend,” she’d teased, laying her head on his shoulder.

He’d smiled, wrapping his arm around her. God, he’d smelled amazing and she’d found herself wondering whether or not he’d been working out. He’d seemed a lot more firm than she remembered. She’d drifted off not much longer after that. 

“Iris.” He’d repeated name while gently trying to wake her. 

She didn’t recall falling asleep but Barry later told she had made it only halfway into the second movie. She’d opened her eyes to his face. Out of nowhere, she’d wanted to kiss him. Then again, maybe it wasn’t out of nowhere. She couldn’t deny the thoughts that had begun to creep into her mind early in the evening as they sat across from each other at dinner. The way she saw Barry had definitely changed. And a transition in their relationship wouldn’t be that difficult. They acted like a couple already for the most part. The only thing missing was sex. And that could quickly be remedied. Iris smiled just thinking about. Her and Barry in bed, a tangle of limbs and sheets. 

Yes, she’d made her decision. She would go for it with her best friend.

“Earth to Iris,” Barry had said, breaking her train of thought.

“Looks like someone is ready for bed,” he’d continued, taking her in his arms.

“Barry?” she’d said.

“Yeah,” he’d said, looking down at her.

“Nothing,” Iris had said, cursing her sudden fear. The moment was gone. She’d missed her window. 

“I should’ve kiss him that night,” she said, opening her eyes. 

Because now Barry was in a coma and she might never get the chance. No, she thought shaking her head. She would get another chance to kiss Barry. And when she did, she’d do that and a hell of a lot more.


End file.
